mass_effect2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect 2 Wiki
Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 2 is an award-winning Sci-fi action RPG developed by BioWare and published by Electronic Arts. It was realeased to PC and XBox 360 in the U.S. on January 26, 2010, in Australia on January 28, 2010 and in Europe on January 29, 2010. Within the first week it sold over 2 million copies. The people who bought the game said it is worth to play and it will be haunted for a long time, same as mass effect "1". Classes There are a total of 6 classes in Mass Effect 2; The Soldier - Comat Specialist The default class for Commander Shepard in both Mass Effect 1 and 2. The soldier has access to most all weapons *Weapons - Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, Heavy Pistol *Skill Tree - Adrenaline Rush, Concussive Shot, Disruptor Ammo, Incendiary Ammo, Cryo Ammo, Soldier Training *Tactics The Adept - Biotic Specialist Adepts are a class that sacrifices using most weapons for Lx5 biotic implants, allowing them to manipulate the mass effect fields of objects around them. *Weapon competencies - Pistols and sub-machine guns *Skill Tree - Pull, Throw, Warp, Singularity, Shockwave, Biotic Mastery and a one-off added power warp? (See "Skill Tree" section) *Tactics - Best suited to medium or short ranged combat. The biotic powers must be "shot" at enemies and have a travel time from leaving the character to hitting the target. If an adept is too far away, it provides a greater window for the target to duck behind cover and dodge biotic attacks. The Engineer - Tech Specialist Description. *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) and Heavy Pistol *Skill Tree - Combat Drone, Overload, AI Hacking, Incinerate, and Cryo Blast *Tactics - The Infiltrator - Combat/Tech *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun), Heavy Pistol, and Sniper Rifle *Skill Tree - AI Hacking, Tactical Cloak, Incinerate, Disruptor Ammo, and Cryo Ammo *Tactics - Sneak around enemies and shoot them in the back while your team has their attention. The Sentinel - Biotic/Tech Description. *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) and Heavy Pistol *Skill Tree - Tech Armor, Throw, Cryo Blast, Overload, and Warp *Tactics - The Vanguard - Biotic/Tech Description. *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun), Heavy Pistol, and Shotgun *Skill Tree - Incendiary Ammo, Cryo Ammo, Biotic Charge, Pull, and Shockwave *Tactics - Characters The player can only play as Commander Shepard, but has access to 10 other support characters to make up a 3 man squad for each mission. Support characters provide more firepower and distractions for flanking and crowd control purposes. The player can direct either character in real time or can set up strategies with movements, who to shoot and individual powers through the power wheel. Commander Shepard The protagonist of Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. The player chooses Shepard's first name, physical appearance and what class they will play as at the beginning of the game and cannot be changed once accepted. *Class **Soldier (default) **Adept **Engineer **Infiltrator **Vanguard **Sentinel Miranda Lawson This is the first companion you meet in the game. A genetically engineered biotic, working for Cerberus after running from her father. *Class - *Weapons - Pistols and sub-machine guns *Powers - Jacob Taylor Description. *Class - *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine gun) and Shotgun *Powers - Mordin Solus Hyper Salarian and ex-Special Forces, now doctor not believing in the Hypocritical Code, meaning he will kill a few patients to save many. *Class - *Weapons - *Powers - Garrus Vakarian A Turian agent and one of the support characters from Mass Effect 1. *Class - *Weapons - Assault rifles and sniper rifles *Powers - Tali'Zorah nar Rayya A Quarian and one of the support characters from Mass Effect 1. *Class - Engineer *Weapons - Pistols and Shotguns *Powers - Jack "Subject Zero" Description. *Class - *Weapons - Pistols and sub-machine guns *Powers - Sammara Description *Class - Adept *Weapons - Assault rifles and sub-machine guns *Powers - Grunt Tank grown Krogan looking for direction and meaning. *Class - *Weapons - Assault rifles and shotguns *Powers - Thane Krios Description. *Class - *Weapons - Sniper rifles and *Powers - Legion Description. *Class - *Weapons - Sniper rifles and assault rifles *Powers - Latest activity Category:Browse